backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Backyardigans 2.0
|Image file = The_Backyardigans_2.0_Titlecard.png |Image size = 300 |Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Children's television series |Row 2 title = Genre |Row 2 info = Fantasy/adventure |Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = The Backyardigans (2004-2010 series) The Frontyardigans }} is a spinoff of The Backyardigans. It is also the crossover series with The Frontyardigans. It also includes the Backyardigans' siblings. The series was based on two pilot episodes from April 2011, and three pilot episodes from December 2014 to February 2015, and was officially announced in June 2015 by Hornean. Characters The Backyardigans *Austin - a kangaroo; Victor and Jordan's older brother *Pablo - a penguin; Andrew's younger brother; Penny's older brother *Tyrone - a moose; Kathy's older brother *Uniqua - Ramona's twin sister *Tasha - a hippo; Jason's younger sister The Backyardigans' Siblings *Jordan - a kangaroo; Austin and Victor's younger sister *Victor - a kangaroo; Austin's younger brother and Jordan's older brother; comic relief *Andrew - a penguin; Pablo and Penny's older brother *Penny - a penguin; Andrew and Pablo's younger sister *Jason - a hippo; Tasha's older brother *Ramona - Uniqua's twin sister *Kathy - a moose; Tyrone's younger sister *Dante - a baby kangaroo; Austin, Victor, and Jordan's baby brother The Frontyardigans *Thomas - a wolf; one of the Frontyardigans *Sophie - a cat; one of the Frontyardigans *Martin - a dragon; one of the Frontyardigans *Moe - a cow; one of the Frontyardigans *Henwen - a pig; one of the Frontyardigans Other Main Characters *Sparky - Austin, Victor, and Jordan's pet dog *Kevin and Tina - twin bears; always pretends to be villains *Jeff - a dog; the gang's newest friend; deaf (debuted in Season 4) *Ronnie - a bunny (debuted in Season 5) Episodes Pilot Season #The Royal Journey #The Nutcracker Second Pilot Season #Uniquarella #The Cursed Ring #The Pirate King Season 1 #The Sleeping Princess #Snow Uniqua and the Seven Dwarfs #King Austin and the Knights of the Round Table #The Emperor's New Robe #The Gold Touch #Pablostiltskin #Frozen Brotherhood #Uniquapunzel #The Prince and the Mermaid #Tasha's Adventures in Wonderland #Nursery Tale Village #The Princess and The Frogs #The Sky Is Falling #The Berry Hunt #Save the Mermaid Kingdom #The Horse Kings #The Royal Ballet #The Princess and the Marble #Robin Hood the Nice and Friendly #The Royal Games Season 2 #The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow #Upton Abbey #Rubies Are Forever #A Royal Merry Christmas #The Temple of Gloom #A Christmas Mystery #The Cat Who Cried Wolf #The Magic Crown #The Firefighter Knights #Super Royals to the Rescue #Long Live the Orchestra! #Train Bandits #The Royal Magicians #Party At Sea #Doggy Doctors #The Old Switcheroo #The Lunar Festival #Be My Royal Valentine #The Royal Siblings Race #The Sibling Patrol Season 3 #Tricera-Cops #B.Y.P.D. Blue #The Royal-pocalypse #The Royal Easter Egg Hunt #The Daring Fishermen #The Daring Princess #Gung Ho! #Too Many Cooks In The Kitchen #Where In The World Is Sophie Santiago? #Rock Your Style #The Blind Dragon #The Surprise Laugh #The Operoid Invasion #Best Circus Acts In Town #Faith Over Fear #The Knight Who Would Be King #Ninjas vs. Samurais #Galaxy Under Siege #The Enchanted Tree #Jungle Trouble Season 4 #The Haunted Castle #The Maltese Lion #The Whole Lie #The Great Dragon Race #The Rainbow Prix #The Enchanted Boulder #The Royal Puppies #The Scarlet Lupine #On The Right Track #The Travels of Marty Gulliber #The Enchanted Garden #The Red Horseshoes #Snowbound #The Magic of Silence #The Christmas Star #We Three Kings #The New Knight's Quest #The Royal Alien Wedding #Boys In Black #My Own Special Picture Season 5 #Building a New Palace #The Crystal Labyrinth #Where the Wild Horses Are #The Palace Prankster #Your Majesties, We Shrunk Ourselves #Bayview #The Masked Marbler #The Hiccup Problem #The Knightly Boot Camp #Adventures in Dragon-Sitting #Trouble in the Triangle #Pushing Up Daisies #Weirder Things #The Mysterious Sound #A Sticky Situation #Do Not Pass Gnome #Jurassic Kingdom #The Super Puppy Bowl #The Magic Snowboard #The Treasure of the Seven Seas Season 6 #The Queen's Dance #The Buzzing Bass #The Enchanted Carpet #The Curse of Clumsiness #Hip Hop Hijinks #Bump in the Sand #The Harp of Invisibility #Try Away Home #Masquerade Charade #Wonder Dog #Piano Panic #Fantasy On Ice #Car Rampage #The Captive Prince #The Mighty Jackalope #The Dragon Princess #Dragon 911 #The Jewels of the Seven Seas #The Dragon Offspring #The Clumsy Viking Season 7 #Mysterious Pieland #The Case of the Invisible Elephant #A Royal Mess #The Round the World Road Rally #The Good, the Sad, and the Grumpy Reception *The series was a huge success gaining high ratings and positive reviews. Trivia *The series now focuses on Fake Interactivity. *As of "Be My Royal Valentine", Austin is the only character to appear in every single episode of the series. *Tyrone, Austin, Andrew, and Jason are the only male characters whose voices have gone deeper. **It reveals that a couple of years have passed since the original series. *Sometimes, the snack at end of each episode goes along with the theme of the episode. *Some songs are not sung by the characters in the show. *Jeff is the first disabled character of the series. *Laugh tracks were used in the series. (Like Bubble Guppies, they have kids laughing instead of adults) *Each episode has a different celebrity narrator. (Except for pilot seasons) Category:Spin-Offs